Magical Perceptive
by AngelMooseSquirrelKingOfHell
Summary: Join Morgana Davies as she has an adventure in a new country, filled with love, hate angst and most importantly magic! Join her as she discovers herself, the secrets in her life and most of all she dives into the action of Beacon hills high and her war with the dinner lady!


**A magical perceptive**

AN: Hey guys so Ive decided to do a teen wolf story im pretty excited for this and yes my other stories (Percy Jackson&Harry Potter) will also be updated. so sit back relax and fangirl about colton haynes.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF I ONLY OWN MY OC MORGANA**

Here I am I thought as I looked at beacon hills high car park as I drove in, still not used to driving on the wrong side of the rode. As I quickly parked the car and turned it off I had a look around me, a stereotypical high school like you see in the films the sports kids messing around the skaters.. well skating so on and so fourth.

"Oh my god" I mumbled with the panic setting in, HOW IN THE NAME OF JESUS AM I GOING TO FIT IN HERE? am I into sports? nope, Can I skate? nope, do I like drama? nope, can I sing and do glee like things? nope, am I sarcastic with a hint of humour? check. That's it I thought to myself, I am going to be a loser and get picked on and die alone with no friends and as I die by myself I will be telling my family I told you so for moving me to a different continent. Because nothing brings family together like continent moving.

C'mon Morgana you can do this my inner voice screams at me lazily, check list time, as I brought out my compact mirror and checked myself, my makeup game is good a subtle Smokey eye with some winged eyeliner which brings out my blue/green eyes and some nude lipstick. Outfit check now, black skinny jeans tucked into my heeled chelsea boots and a loose white tee with some theatrical holes in them and a leather gilet on top of it. Looking good Davies I chanted to myself. Okay morgana got your bag with you? check I thought to myself as I picked up my leather shoulder bag and noticed everything was in order, what else am I missing? as I looked around I finally noticed my phone on the drivers seat, thank god I saw that then otherwise id look like such a weirdo with no friends but at least I have my handy IPhone bruce.

Stepping out of my black range rover i locked the doors and starting aimlessly walking trying to find the reception, they should have signs for people i swear! how am i supposed to find the office am i a inner map with the ins and outs of beacon hills high school routes? let me tell you that if you said yes i would of internally face palmed at you. So as i was walking nearer the building i noticed these two boys talking to each other and the tanned one showing the other dude his side, well there's nothing like a bit of public nudity in the morning to wake a gal up and i am not complaining he's pretty cute. As i was walking over i noticed a red head walk towards the building and I heard the twitchy one say.

"Not since the appearance of the new girl walking this way, omg Scott the new girl is walking this way and she's hotter than Lydia I think i am going to die or pass out I'm not sure. Scott why does she keep coming closer?" The twitchy one squeaks out as i notice his friend laugh.

"Hello.. I'm new to this school well this continent really but that's not the point, can you please tell me where the office is?" My accent ringing out to them as they both stared at me befuddled.

"You're British" the tanned one kind of stated.

"You're American, are we stating each others culture or something?" I asked them as sarcasm oozed from my voice.

"So you're English" the twitchy one finally spoke up.

"No I'm from cuba, jeez relax" I said looking at their faces "I'm Welsh so don't call me English because i'm pretty sure its as insulting as calling Canadians as Americans" I said looking at them pointedly.

"Um the office is in the building and the first hall to your left there should be some signs there" the tanned one spoke up.

"Thanks a lot man my name is Morgana by the way" I smiled at him noticing his puppy dog expression, its like having a human Labrador with you.

"Oh its fine anything to help you out and my name is Scott" He smiled at me shaking my hand.

"Well hopefully ill see you around Scott thanks for helping and you twitchy" I winked at them tossing my long blonde hair over my shoulder as I walked up the steps.

"Dude I think I've just met my soul mate" The twitchy one says to Scott

"Sure twitchy" He laughs "It was love at first sight" Scott carries on laughing as his friend hits him

So as i walk into the waiting area i notice a pretty brunette sitting on a bench talking on the phone, so not to disturb her i walk over the reception and i can see a women sitting in the office asleep in her chair. Omg what do i do? do i like cough or something or poke her to let her know im there? nothing has prepared me for this.

"Uh hello" no answer. okay Morgana you can do this. "uh hello? lady? women?" Still no reply. i turn around and noticed the girl on the phone sitting there and laughing at me. My face instantly has a bitch face on and i turn around and i am going to wake her up.

"HEL-" but i was so rudely interrupted.

"Morgana?" a voice calls out to me as i slowly turned around and noticed a man standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I'm the deputy principle here and im going to escort you and miss Argent to your first class" He smiles at me and notions to the brunette on the bench biting her lip anxiously as she sees my expression.

"Sure" I call out my accent stopping them both.

"English?" The deputy asks.

Dear lord, prepare me for the millions of people asking me if im English.

"Sir she's Welsh" The argent girl called out. FINALLY SOMEONE GUESSED! She's brought herself back into my good books.

"Okay this is your timetable and your locker number and code" He told us as he was previously talking to Allison about some other state or something.

"Uhh Sir how do you like do the locker thingy" my hands doing some sign thing and i bit my lip conscious about the fact that i knew nothing about American schooling.

"Uh im sure your locker neighbour will help you i mean you have all year to talk to each other" The deputy joke. That wanker im sure he could tell by my eye roll that i wasn't that impressed by that joke.

He stops at this class and brings us in and smiles at the teacher he turns to the class and gestures at us "Class, these are our new students, Morgana Davies and Allison Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome".

Oh God this is so weird, I notice two seats spare in the class and they're funnily next too Scott and twitchy I notice Allison go in the seat in front of Scott and just by looking at him i can picture cartoon hearts in his eyes, i quickly strut over to the seat next to Twitchy and i cant help but notice some males looking over towards me and i gave them a quick wink and a smirk staying on my face.

I noticed twitchy looking a bit angry but then giving Scott a strange look so i moved my head and noticed him giving her a pen, that's cute and i ship it.

After class i went to find my locker and i noticed an obvious gay guy being my new locker buddy and some hot blonde dude next to him. As i walked over there i had nervous sweats attack me a beaut. I have no idea on how to work a locker there should be training for it.

"Uh hey" i called out towards the guy next to my locker.

"Hey you must be one of the new girls my name is Danny" The guy smiled towards me whilst shaking my hand. Im swooning already, and im not even ashamed.

"Yeah my names morgana, funny question but could you show me how to work the lockers, back in the UK you just carried everything with you " I laughed awkwardly, please say yes Danny i keep repeating in my head.

"Yeah sure its totally fine, even some of us Americans get confused" he laughed whilst showing me what to do. We were joking around for a bit and laughing i think i found my soul animal to be honest.

"You're outfit is killer we're now officially friends" I heard a voice call from behind me, i turned around swiftly and noticed the red head from earlier staring at my outfit in appreciation.

"Sure Red, although id love some introductions" I snarked towards her.

"First of all my name is Lydia not Red and second of all there's only one room for queen bitch and i have that title" She told me with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well Lydia, my name is morgana and of course you can be queen bitch but as long as you know that i am the main bitch" I smirked towards her noticing a small smile on her face.

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship" She crooned whilst taking bruce out of my hand and putting in her new number.

As we were walking down the hall i notice Allison by her locker and I notice Lydia walking over towards her.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked Allison, as I was standing by Danny I notice Lydia call me over so I lazily strolled over there and gave Allison a quick smirk.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison told her whilst giving me a hug i kind of froze at that moment but i hugged her back anyway, so does this mean we're bffs? you know bonding over moving and stuff.

"And you are one of my new best friends. Hey, Jackson." Lydia called towards to hot blonde dude, damn he's taken as i let Allison talk to Danny I noticed that I left one of my books in my locker as i was walking towards it I saw my other locker buddy which coincidently enough was twitchy. I couldn't help but hear the current conversation in front of me.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" a girl questioned the boys giving me and Allison some questionable looks, meow looks like the claws are out already.

"Because they're hot especially Morgana i mean beautiful people herd together." I heard the twitchy one say, sweet looks like ive found myself an admirer seems like its time to make my presence known.

"Twitchy" I crooned tapping his nose, "That was a cute compliment thank you for that" I laughed noticing his neck go red.

I heard the girl make a noise so i sharply moved my head and tilted my head to the side.

"Sweetheart, retract the claws there's really no need for them" I smiled at her sarcastically, noticing her storm away i turned towards the boys again.

"So which one of you lucky ducks gets to be my locker buddy" I looked at them with a small smile on my face and my eyes sparkling in mischief.

"That would be me" Twitchy said whilst staring at me in awe, cute.

"Awh that's great Twitchy" i smiled at him whilst putting an arm around his and Scotts shoulders "We're going to have a great time" I told them.

"Stiles" Twitchy spluttered making a noise

"Bless you" I smiled at him, noticing Scott laughing next to me.

"No.. my name is stiles" Twitchy or should I say stiles said.

"Ohh sorry about that stiles, huh stiles that's an unusual name is it short for anything?" I asked him.

"You will never know the secret" He whispered towards me.

"Oh are you Iron Man? Is that you're secret, because ill tell you something" I told him whilst leaning in by his ear I slowly whispered "Because iron man is so hot" I Pulled back and i noticed his constipated expression and I started laughing so hard my stomach is hurting.

"Jeez, that was hilarious ill catch you all in a bit" i told them still laughing as i lazily strutted towards Lydia's clique.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia said as soon as i walked next to Allison, a party huh? I don't think beacon hills is ready for moi to party like its 1999, although im not sure why they use 1999, was it that much of a good year?

"A party?" Allison said bringing me back to my thoughts.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson said, he turned towards me smiling well smirking really but God damn that boy was built by the gods.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison said, although i could see she was lying, poor soul i bet 10 bucks that she will end up going.

"What about you Morgana?" Lydia asked me, although i could see in her eyes that I'd have no choice and that i will be going

"Sure Lydia, I mean its time for you Americans to know how to really party, us British folk love a good party" I smirked at them whilst giving Danny a high five, swoon.

"Good we can go shopping for it!" Lydia squealed to herself.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson asked Allison again, whilst putting his arm around Lydia, smooth man.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked, what the hell is a scrimmage? that's the main question, i want to ask Jackson but i think im better off asking Danny because Jackson seems rather passionate about it.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson said, im pretty sure they play lacrosse in the UK but to me the better sport is football (soccer) or rugby really.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said gushing towards Jackson, ew they're one of those couples, nice.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else -

"Well, I was going to -

"Perfect - You're coming." Lydia spoke to Allison. Seeing as the day has finally come to an end, I went to walk away but i could feel someone grab my arm.

"Where do you think you're going" Lydia demanded with her hands on her hip whilst tapping her foot impatiently. Im getting a Molly Weasley vibe from her, its uncanny.

"Home.." I said in a duh voice as if its obvious, and here i am thinking i could get out of this practise thing.

"No you're not you're coming to the scrimmage with me and Allison to support our boys" Lydia told me whilst dragging me towards the field.

"WAIT" I shouted causing both of the girls to stop in their path. "Can I please go and grab some tea first, i need it to survive the rest of the day" I told them with a puppy dog face.

"Sure just head over to the canteen its down the hall to the right make sure you meet us on the pitch, otherwise I will be phoning you" She told me with a smile on her face whilst hooking arms with Allison and skipping off, she gives me whiplash from these mood swings man i mean poor Jackson.

Texting my mother quickly as i head towards the canteen I walked inside and notice the hot drinks area, i walked towards the dinner lady and noticed she had a face like a slapped arse.

"Hi can i have one tea please" I smiled at her politely.

"We have no tea" she told me bluntly whilst flipping through the magazine she was reading.

"What do you mean you have no tea?" I asked her.

"As i said we have no tea" She told me not taking her eyes off the magazine. i could feel my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Yes okay have you run out of stock or something?" I asked her feeling my mood darken.

"No we don't supply tea here" She told me still not looking at me.

"Why is that?" I told her my eyes rolling towards the heavens, this school will have tea soon mark my words,

"Because Miss, nobody here really drinks tea" She told me whilst giving me a dirty look.

"Well they do now, make sure you grab some tea please or ill bring you a box of tea bags myself" I told her striding out of the room, stupid woman , stupid school with no tea.

Walking out of the building I walked into the P.E teacher it seems who turns around to shout at me

"I wouldn't bother if i was you, I've had a bad day in a new country and this school doesn't even have tea? what school doesn't have tea? Oh wait yeah this hell hole, so sir i hope your team is good because i only have the best standards for sports" I told him sarcasm dripping out of my words

"Hey British girl, I like your spirit even though you have a weird obsession with tea-"

"You have a weird obsession with a whistle" I snarked to him

"Touché, be my assistant i need your harsh words to make these boys worked harder and just ignore Greenburg he annoys everyone" He told me already walking off.

"If you get some tea for me in this place by tomorrow then deal" I told him walking up the stands.

"Consider it a done deal Brit" He told me already shouting at Greenburg, i can see why he hates him.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, pointing towards Scott, aw young love.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia said tilting her head forward and staring at him, how stereotyped that the popular girl doesn't know him.

"He's in my English class." Allison said quielty whilst blushing towards Scott.

"His name is Scott im pretty sure his locker is near mine and I met him today" I said giving a suggestive wink towards Allison who turned around embarrassed.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said, he does seem good he can do some fancy moves i noticed, although they're weirdly good but maybe he eats good breakfast or something.

"Oh, very good." Lydia said whooping when Scott done some fancy move which obviously pissed Jackson off.

"Hey mother" I said to her as I walked into the house, chucking my bag on the kitchen unit and dramatically falling onto the settee.

"Hello Daughter" My mam said in a posh accent. We both looked at each other and ended up laughing.

"So how was school darling?" she asked me, as i sat there and told her everything form the locker to the tea incident. She started laughing and ending up telling me how strange i was i mean nice one mum.

"So can i go to this party Friday?" I asked her whilst throwing in some puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetie, your father will say yes most likely and if not I can give him some persuasion" She told me whilst wiggling her eyebrows... ew nice one mum.

"That was gross and unnecessary" I told her whilst standing up and stretching and lazily walking to my room.

As I lay in my king size bed and watch the Winchesters on my screen, I slowly fall asleep and I dream off glowing red eyes and a purple fire.

School was going quick that day and I noticed Lydia try and hunt me down to go and shop for some clothes for tonight. please God let me escape this menace is it that much i think to myself as i quickly ran behind this corner and fell into a person,

"Hey im so so sorry, im just trying to hide from this person well demon really" I laughed as i turned around and looked up at this guy who looks like he could kill me with one flick.

"its fine" He mumbled about to turn around and walk off, not today my friend i thought to myself as my knight in shining armour is about to walk off.

"So who is my knight in shining armour that i should thank profoundly for saving my life" I dramatically gasped and waved my arms around theatrically.

"My names Boyd" he told me with a small smile on his face.

"Well Boyd add your name to bruce because me and you have now become BFFs" I told him whilst handing over my precious child to him.

"You're a strange one" he told me smiling full out now, how beautiful.

"Well us British people do try" I joked as he handed me my phone back, I could hear Lydia shouting my name as the bell went off signalling the end of the day.

"Hey Boyd how do you feel about having a cup of tea and watching some netflix?" I asked him already dragging him towards my car.

"Sounds good, just let me text my gran" He said texting away, oh Boyd we're going to have such a good time together.

As we arrived home, I could see my mother and father smirking at me as i dragged boyd through the door complaining dramatically about the tea incident yesterday.

"Hey mam and dad this is Boyd" I told them as we walked to the kitchen.

"Can you believe he's never had tea?" I told them still shocked at that fact myself.

"You've never had tea" they gasped dramatically in synch with each other.

"Nope" He shrugged laughing at us all.

"Well that's going to change" my mother said already on her way to make it.

Me and Boyd are sitting upstairs as i get texts from Lydia telling me what to wear for tonight.

"But isn't Destiel so cute though" I said to him as we notice Cas and Dean stare at each other.

"They're deffinitly my OTP thats for sure" He told me whilst getting up i could hear a beep outside. "Well that's my ride see you in a bit Morgana" He smiled at me whilst going down stairs i could here my mother handing him some tea bags, good woman.

As i get ready for tonight I curl the bottoms of my hair and do my makeup with a dark Smokey eye red lips and some winged liner. i put on some pink leather jeans and i tuck in a black leather shirt with some red pumps, yeah i look h o t. I laughed to myself as I could here some beeping outside, Goodbye parents I shall see you all later I waved to them as i walked outside and got in Danny's car.

"If i wasn't gay then Id be giving you my number" Danny told me whilst admiring my outfit, swoon.

"Danny please, you know that you would love to get on me" I told him whilst flipping my hair.

"In your dreams sweetie" He told me whilst parking in Lydia's garden.

"Oh honey every night" I told him whilst winking as i walked off to the party, I could hear him laughing in the background.

"FINALLY" I heard a voice shout as Lydia hugged me and stumbled a bit, she's wasted already such a light weight.

"You look h o t" She told me whilst stumbling over her words, i love drunk people.

"Darling i know, and you look might fine yourself" I told her whilst pouring myself some punch which im guessing is spiked.

"Oh honey don't i know it" She told me as she ran off to find Jackson.

As i was dancing in the party and slowly getting more drunk i noticed Allison and Scott dancing but Scott was acting a little shady so with some drunk confidence i stumbled over there.

"Hello my friends" I laughed loudly for no reason as i put my arms around them. "Look at this fine evening we're having" I hiccupped as i fell a bit.

I turned around and i noticed Scott was gone and Allison was standing there baffled looking where he went then i noticed twitchy go in the same direction.

"Well that was a dick move" I stated as i fell onto Allison. " Sorry gurl i just want to say that you're a single independent woman you don't need no man who runs out of a party this is 2015 and women rule" I finished off by whooping and noticed that others in the party doing it I grinned at them as i turned around and notice Allison looking at me softly.

"You're wasted she stated" holding me up and slowly walking out of the party.

"Allison, Morgana im a friend of Scott's and he asked me to give you guys a lift home" Allison helped me turn around and i noticed some hot tall guy with the whole dark and mysterious vibes about him and of course my drunken self couldn't help saying

"Any hot friend of Scott's is sure a friend of mine" I winked at him and stumbled towards his car as he helped me along the way.

"Sorry about her she's wasted" Allison told him as she jumped into the seat.

"Awh its fine honestly" he told her whilst eyeing me up. I gave him a sultry wink then hiccupped.. smooth morgana real smooth.

After we dropped Allison off and me reassuring her my parents are home and that im fine we pulled up outside my house as i turned around to thank Derek our hands brush and all I could see was fire and i just looked at him and projected the images into his head although in eh future i will never remembered what happened that night or his reaction.

I slowly stumbled into my house and ate some sandwiches as i crawled into my bed after taking off my clothes and makeup and then i go to sleep dreaming of some purple fires.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading this please leave some reviews or some feedback on if you like this or not, I picture Morgana looking like Gigi Hadid, also im glad i included Boyd because most fics use isaac and i love isaac but i also love Boyd and did you guys love the sneaky but of destiel;)?**

 **WHO DO YOU SHIP HER WITH?(MORGANA)**


End file.
